1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device includes a display panel made of glass. The glass has the advantages of good transparency and low-cost. However, as the hardness of the glass is low, the display panel can be easily scratched, affecting the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.